entangled
by Filatipphia
Summary: Mereka terjerat dalam belenggu ikatan suci. Salah satunya terlampau lelah hingga ingin melepaskan diri. au.


**Upin & Ipin © Produced by Les' Copaque Production, Created by Hj. Burhanuddin Radzi and Hjh. Ainon Ariff | Mail x Susanti | I gain no material profits from writing this fanfiction.**

* * *

**Warning: AU. OOC.**

* * *

Mereka terjerat dalam belenggu ikatan suci. Salah satunya terlampau lelah hingga ingin melepaskan diri.

* * *

"Aku ingin kita selesai," suara lirih dari perempuan bersurai gelap membuat lelaki bernama Mail tersentak. Pria itu lantas maju demi menghampiri sang wanita yang kini menatapnya nanar.

Meski paham betul apa yang ia katakan. Namun pemuda berusia dua puluh lima masih enggan untuk langsung percaya. Maka, bukannya menyetujui atau menolak, ia malah mengajukan pertanyaan dengan suaranya yang kini terdengar lebih tajam, "Apa maksudmu?"

Susanti kini menolehkan wajah. Sebisa mungkin menghindari tatapan Mail yang menghujani dirinya dengan pandangan menghakimi yang tersirat jelas.

Sungguh, dirinya tak tahan. Ia lelah dengan segala sikap lelaki itu yang seolah-olah menyalahkannya dalam segala hal.

"Kita berpisah saja, Mail. Mari kita jalani hidup masing-masing tanpa mencampuri urusan satu sama lain," Susanti menjelaskan dengan sabar. Meski nadanya terdengar bergetar.

Wanita itu sempat-sempatnya memasang senyum. Walau setitik liquid bening jatuh dari pelupuk matanya dan segera ia hapus. Namun hal itu tak luput dari pandangan Mail. Ia tahu, Susanti tengah menahan dirinya agar tidak tersedu.

Lelaki itu menghela napas dalam-dalam untuk menahan emosinya. Demi Tuhan, ia lelah menghadapi Susanti kali ini.

Sikap perempuan yang dinikahinya dua bulan lalu itu akhir-akhir ini benar-benar keterlaluan. Hilang sudah semua sifat baiknya. Yang tersisa hanya lah hal kekanak-kanakkan yang membuat Mail merasa muak.

Sang istri masih terduduk diam di pinggiran ranjang kamar. Sedangkan lelaki itu berdiri di hadapannya dengan tubuh yang menegang hebat karena mati-matian menahan amarah.

"Hanya karena cemburu?" Mail berujar dengan penuh penekanan, "Kau ingin kita berpisah hanya karena dirimu merasa cemburu kepada Meimei, Susanti?" Lelaki itu menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya.

Entah. Mail benar-benar tak mengerti lagi apa yang berada di dalam otak istrinya. Hingga kepada salah satu teman masa kecil mereka saja, perempuan itu merasa _envy._

Kali ini, Susanti balas tersenyum sinis, meski dengan air mata yang masih setia menggenang di pelupuknya, "Iya. Hanya karena aku cemburu, Mail. Kenapa memang? Kau juga tak suka kan saat aku mencemburuimu seperti ini? Maka, memang sebaiknya kita berpisah saja," ujarnya dalam satu tarikan panjang.

Wanita itu berkata dengan terengah-engah, ia sempatkan diri untuk menjeda ucapannya dan menghirup napas, "Setelah itu, kau tak perlu repot karena aku tak akan pernah cemburu padamu lagi," suaranya memelan di akhir.

Susanti tahu, Meimei bukan hanya sekadar teman masa kecil bagi suaminya itu. Setelah lulus dari Tadika Mesra di Kampung Durian Runtuh, kedua orang tua Susanti mendapatkan panggilan mendadak untuk kembali ke Indonesia.

Maka, dirinya harus ikut pulang ke tanah air tercinta. Meninggalkan seluruh teman-temannya di negeri Malaysia. Baru lah ia kembali ke sini kala telah meluluskan jenjang perkuliahan miliknya.

Saat ia kembali, lelaki itu telah berhasil menjalankan berbagai usaha rumah makan di Kuala Lumpur. Dengan membuka cabang dimana-mana, Mail telah berhasil menjadi eksekutif sukses di usia muda.

Memang, Mail sendiri juga memutuskan untuk pergi dari kampung halamannya demi mengadu nasib di ibu kota. Meski dirinya hanya tamatan sekolah menengah atas, namun nyatanya ia mampu bertahan di kerasnya kehidupan Kuala Lumpur. Dan lihat hasilnya sekarang, berbekal kemampuan memasaknya, pria itu mampu menjalankan banyak unit restoran yang menyediakan segala jenis menu dengan resep-resep unik racikan miliknya sendiri.

Namun, Susanti mafhum betul apa alasan sebenarnya Mail meninggalkan Kampung Durian Runtuh. Tak lain dan tak bukan, sebabnya adalah keretakan hubungan lelaki itu dengan Meimei yang sudah terjalin bertahun-tahun lamanya.

Benar. Mail dan Meimei sempat memadu kasih, mereka sangat dekat satu sama lain sebelum harus berpisah lantaran Meimei lebih mengutamakan pendidikannya (Susanti selalu _up to date_, kau tahu. Meski dirinya berada di negeri sebelah, namun ia sebisa mungkin _keep in touch_ dengan teman-temannya yang dulu. Sehingga ia pun selalu mendapatkan kabar dari mereka, apapun itu).

Dan ia juga sangat yakin, kepergian Mail ke ibu kota ini pasti erat kaitannya dengan kandasnya percintaan lelaki itu. Apalagi Susanti tahu kalau Meimei juga dijodohkan oleh kedua orang tuanya dengan pria lain.

Singkatnya, selain lebih mengutamakan pendidikan, masa depan Meimei juga telah diatur sedemikian rupa. Hingga hubungan mereka berdua tidak mendapat persetujuan dari keluarga gadis keturunan chinese itu.

Cerita ini terjadi lima tahun yang lalu, memang. Tetapi tak dapat dipungkiri, hatinya kerap merasa sakit dan diliputi oleh keraguan. Tentang apakah dirinya hanya dijadikan pelampiasan semata?

Sebab selama ini, Mail tak pernah terlalu mempedulikannya. Meski tahu bahwa memang seperti itu lah tabiat dari si laki-laki penggila kerja, namun lama-kelamaan Susanti juga merasa lelah.

Kesannya, hanya ia yang berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk mempertahankan mahligai rumah tangga ini.

Apalagi mengingat Mail kerap bertemu Meimei di kantornya, —Iya, perempuan berkacamata itu bahkan bekerja di perusahaan Mail. Hingga mau tak mau, intensitas pertemuan keduanya memang terhitung banyak. Entah apakah memang takdir mereka yang tak bisa berpisah jauh atau apa, dirinya tak paham. Meski ia juga merasa _denia__l_ akan hal itu— kontan saja Susanti merasakan gejolak api cemburu. Bukankah itu adalah hal yang wajar?

Selama ini, Susanti hanya diam dan menahan segalanya sendirian. Namun sekarang, dirinya tak mampu lagi untuk mengontrol amarahnya.

Tanpa sadar, setitik air mata yang menggenang akhirnya mulai turun dan berjatuhan. Membasahi dari pipi hingga ke dagu. Meski jari-jari lentik wanita itu dengan sigap menghapus jejaknya.

Mail membulatkan kedua netra, terkejut akan respon wanita itu yang sangat emosional.

Bukan. Bukan begitu maksud dirinya. Batinnya sedikit menyesal. Ia menghela napas dalam-dalam.

Mungkin seharusnya ia bisa menanggapi dengan kepala dingin, tidak ikut tersulut amarah yang dikobarkan istrinya itu. Namun apalah daya saat api itu malah turut membakar dirinya.

Mail menarik rambutnya frustasi.

"Susanti—" belum selesai menanggapi, sang istri terlebih dahulu menyela ucapannya.

"Aku ingin sendirian," katanya, dengan suara serak yang terdengar lirih dan menyedihkan.

Susanti sudah memikirkan ini matang-matang, ia ingin semuanya usai sampai di sini. Ia ingin berhenti saja. Agar tak perlu merasakan sakit terus-menerus.

Namun kala melihat wajah lelaki itu, walau dengan segala sikap tak pedulinya, ia tetap saja merasa goyah. Pendiriannya menjadi tak kokoh.

Meski tahu bahwa berat sekali konsekuensi dari ikatan suci yang membelenggunya dengan lelaki itu. Tetapi di lain sisi ia juga tak ingin memutuskannya.

Ia masih ingin bertahan. Di saat yang sama, ia juga ingin melepaskan.

Susanti berada di persimpangan jalan. Rumit dan bimbang.

Sebab jeratan ini meninggalkan bilur-bilur kebiruan. Tak nampak di fisik, memang. Namun hatinya sudah lecet sana-sini karena benang-benang itu terlalu memaksa dalam membelenggunya.

Mengikat kuat hingga dirinya tak punya ruang untuk bernapas barang sedikit. Maka, setiap ia bergerak, makin kencang pula tali itu menggores dirinya.

Tolong, ia hanya ingin bebas.

Kalau tetap bersama Mail hanya akan terus dan terus melukainya, maka untuk apa segala hal ini dipertahankan lagi.

Lepas. Lepas. Lepaskan saja.

Susanti sudah lelah.

Mail mengambil langkah maju. Lelaki itu lantas ikut mendudukkan diri di samping wanita yang sebaya dengannya.

Perempuan bersurai gelap kini berhadapan dengan tubuh tegap suaminya itu. Helai rambutnya yang panjang sepunggung ikut bergoyang karena tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat menahan tangis.

Dengan gerakan lembut, Mail melingkarkan kedua lengan kekarnya ke pinggang sang istri. Lalu menarik tubuh mungil Susanti hingga menubruk dadanya yang bidang.

Diusapnya punggung wanita itu pelan. Lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Seolah-olah tak ingin menyakiti dan menggoreskan luka pada tubuhnya barang sedikit. Seolah-olah, ia bisa hancur jika Mail membelainya terlalu keras.

"Susanti, maaf," ujarnya penuh ketulusan. Hilang sudah semua amarah yang tadi nyaris membakar habis dirinya.

Saat ini hanya ada penyesalan kala melihat Susanti nampak begitu rapuh di dekapannya. Sungguh, Mail amat merasa bersalah. Tak sepatutnya ia malah balik marah saat Susanti mengungkapkan kecemburuannya.

Bukankah ia seharusnya senang? Sebab istrinya itu sangat tak ingin kehilangannya. Namun ia malah ikut tersulut emosi. Tak mampu menanggapi dengan bijak semua hal ini.

Tangis perempuan itu pecah. Meski tanpa suara, namun basah di bagian depan bajunya membuat Mail tahu betapa banyak air mata yang saat ini dikeluarkan wanita itu.

"Maaf, maaf, maaf, maaf," tuturnya tanpa henti. Ia kecup lama pucuk kepala Susanti yang selalu harum seperti biasa.

Kedua tangan perempuan asal Indonesia masih nyaman bersilang di depan dada. Enggan membalas pelukan sang suami yang melingkupi erat dirinya.

Menggigit bibir kuat-kuat, Susanti berusaha mengucapkan kata dengan terbata, dikarenakan sesenggukan atas tangisnya, "A-ap-apa kamu mencintaiku?" tanyanya pelan. Berusaha memastikan.

Keraguan masih menyelimuti batinnya dengan kental. Sebenarnya, apa alasan lelaki itu menikahinya?

Apakah selama ini hubungan mereka hanya dilandasi oleh cinta sepihak? Jikalau benar, maka ironis sekali hidup Susanti. Mati-matian mencintai namun yang ia cinta justru masih terikat oleh masa lalunya.

"Tentu saja, Sayang," Mail menjawab lembut. Mencoba memberi perhatian dan kepastian agar Susanti mau mempercayai perkataannya, "Aku sangat mencintaimu."

Sebab tak peduli seberengsek apapun dirinya, Mail tak akan pernah menikahi seorang perempuan jika ia tak memiliki rasa apapun terhadapnya.

Susanti menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras dalam penolakan, membuat tubuh keduanya ikut berguncang, "Tidak, Mail. Kau masih mencintai Meimei. Kau tak pernah mencintaiku barang sedikit!"

"Ssttt," Mail menjawab, berusaha menenangkan, "Aku tak pernah bilang begitu, kan?"

Wanita itu meremas kuat bagian depan pakaian yang digunakan suaminya hingga kusut masai, "Tapi aku merasa begitu, Mail. Kau tak pernah mempedulikanku lebih. Kau masih menganggapku hanya sebagai teman saja, padahal jelas-jelas aku ini istrimu," katanya penuh penekanan.

Bukan salah Susanti jika terlalu menuntut. Ia hanya ingin mendapat haknya sebagai seorang wanita dan juga istri.

"Kau masih menyimpan rasa terhadap Meimei, Mail. Semua atensimu hanya untuknya. Bukan untukku!" Kali ini, Susanti berteriak.

Mail merasa tertohok. Apakah begitu semua sikapnya selama ini yang terekam oleh memori Susanti?

Maka ia benar-benar merasa sangat bajingan saat ini.

"Susanti, dengar," Mail melepaskan dekapannya. Ditangkupnya kedua pipi Susanti dalam telapak tangannya yang lebar. Ia pandangi wanita itu langsung ke netranya yang masih berkaca-kaca tertutupi oleh air mata.

Wajahnya basah kuyup. Begitupula matanya yang terlihat sembap karena terlalu banyak menangis. Dielusnya pelan kedua pipi gembil itu kemudian.

"Aku minta maaf jika kau memang merasa seperti itu," ia menghela napas lalu tersenyum sedih, "Tapi sungguh, aku tak pernah bermaksud begitu. Yang kucintai itu kau. Kau juga yang kunikahi. Bukan wanita lain, Susanti. Tapi dirimu. Hanya kamu seorang," ujarnya lembut.

"Dan soal Meimei, ia hanya bagian dari masa lalu di hatiku. Sedangkan sekarang aku hidup di masa kini. Lalu, masa depanku ya kamu bersama dengan rumah tangga kita," Mail menjelaskan.

Lelaki itu menghela napas dengan pandangan terluka, "Aku mohon. Jangan pernah berpikiran untuk pergi dariku lagi. Jangan pernah. Aku tak ingin kita berpisah."

Susanti berusaha menundukkan kepala, ingin menghindar dari tatapan lelaki itu yang seperti akan melelehkan dirinya. Namun apa daya, telapak hangat Mail menahan erat kedua pipinya.

Tak punya pilihan lain, Susanti mengarahkan tangannya demi balik menggenggam tangan pria itu. Ia kemudian mengelusnya perlahan.

Setetes liquid bening kembali turun dari pelupuk matanya. Namun saat ini, jari-jari Mail yang dengan sigap menghapusnya.

"Tapi katanya kau tak suka kalau aku cemburu. Kalau kita berpisah, maka kau tak perlu repot aku cemburui lagi," tutur Susanti pelan.

Mail menggeleng keras, "Tidak!"

Laki-laki itu segera memajukan kepalanya. Lantas, tanpa ragu, dikecupnya bibir sang istri dengan penuh kasih sayang. Membuat Susanti terkejut akan serangan mendadak dari suaminya.

Lama mereka dalam posisi tersebut sebelum sang istri meronta karena membutuhkan pasukan oksigen.

Sungguh, bibir Susanti terasa sangat manis bak ekstasi. Mail ingin terus mengecapnya tanpa henti. Ia tak bisa membayangkan apabila wanita itu pergi. Akan seberapa hancur hidupnya nanti?

Wajah wanita itu merona. Merah muda menghiasi kedua pipinya.

"Tolong jangan pernah berkata seperti itu lagi," Mail berucap pelan. Ia tatap sang istri dengan pandangan lembut dan serius di saat yang bersamaan, "Sebab aku tak pernah ingin yang lain, Susanti. Aku cuma mau kamu."

Lalu tanpa menunggu, lelaki itu kembali membawa Susanti ke dalam dekap hangatnya.

* * *

Pada akhirnya, tak peduli semenyakitkan apapun, nyatanya terjerat lebih baik selama mereka menjalaninya bersama-sama.

* * *

Fin.

* * *

A/N: i dedicated this fanfiction for you ( i forgot your username im sorry ) maaf juga kalo jadinya malah cliche gini lol:( niatnya mau bikin yang lebih berat tapi otakku lagi gabisa diajak kompromi huhu. Endingnya gajelas pula /cri/ yaudahlah bodo. yang penting hasrat fangirlinganku bisa tersalurkan kepada otp yang satu ini yeay! hehe. pokoknya maaaffff banget-banget atas semua kekurangan. dan terima kasih sudah membaca:)


End file.
